


Turn Me Inside Out

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for dhkinkmeme on Tumblr: In which Billie is still learning new tricks from her not-quite-a-pirate girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Having a good time of it in VIVID detail in a hamock in the Captain’s room. Bonus points if the terrified crew below deck won’t budge for fear of distracting Lizzy and experiencing her wrath."
> 
> Many thanks go to decadentmousse for betaing <3.

Billie detested the damned hammock. From the second she climbed into it she felt like a fly trapped in a spider's web, like she had too many limbs and none of them were functioning quite as they should.

"Settle down, sweetness," Lizzy cooed, and if it wasn't for how good the woman was with her hands - and mouth, and those bizarre teeth - Billie would have been sorely tempted to roll straight back out again. Lizzy took that option away from her soon enough though, climbing in on top of her, a small and wiry weight pinning her down.

Billie thought of spiders again as Lizzy grinned, all sharp teeth and bright, wicked eyes. "Got any plans for today?" Billie asked, and Lizzy shook her head, stroking Billie's hair away from her face before leaning in for a long, soft kiss. 

"Not right that you've got no real scars up here," Lizzy said as she pulled away from the kiss, but there wasn't anything threatening in her tone. Just a passive curiosity as she brushed her thumbs over the small marks Billie had acquired before earning her right to wear a Whaler's mask. "How come you're the one that goes about killing people but I'm the one that's scarred to bits just 'cause I threaten to once in a while?"

"You? You're pretty as an angel," Billie teased, earning a sharp scrape of teeth against her lower lip in warning, but Lizzy laughed quickly enough before kissing her again, pressing a thigh up between Billie's legs.

It would have been nice if they were on a bed instead of a hammock so Billie could get some damned traction when trying to push back against her.

"What is your obsession with these things?" Billie asked once Lizzy was done making her feel kiss-drunk and lazy, plucking at the strings of the hammock to make her point, and Lizzy raised an eyebrow before taking Billie's hands, lifting them above her head and pushing them through loops in the hammock's ties.

Billie tugged, then flushed with heat, smirking back at Lizzy.

"Kinky."

"Glad to hear you think so," Lizzy said, moving her hands to cup Billie's breasts and massaging them gently. "Think I can get you to sing for my crew tonight?"

"Don't I always?" Billie asked, and Lizzy grinned before dipping her head to suck gently on one nipple, rubbing her thumb back and forth across the other until it pebbled then pushing down on it as if that would make it soften again. Billie didn't feel like moaning yet, never bothered to exaggerate her reactions for a lover's comfort, but she let out a soft sigh when Lizzy swapped sides, ensuring that each nipple received its fair share of attention from lips and thumb alike.

"Fucking love your skin," Lizzy said, cupping Billie's breasts and pushing them together before pressing her face between them, licking and kissing along the line that would have been cleavage were Billie sitting up. "Smells like a woman should smell."

"As opposed to?" Billie asked, unable to resist baiting Lizzy, and Lizzy just rolled her eyes in response instead of taking it.

"Flowers and dead shit, whatever passes for girly with the aristocracy these days. You just smell like sweat." Lizzy sighed, her breath cool on skin she'd just licked, and Billie shivered at that. "Maybe a bit of leather too. Just _good_ , you know?"

Billie went to stroke her hair, but the ties around her wrists were damnably effective for something so quickly applied. It might be worth learning a trick or two about ropes from Lizzy at some point - Billie knew well enough that Daud benefited from the time he'd spent with pirates for similar reasons. 

Of course, she could always free herself with a little Void magic if she wished to, but it was nice to enjoy the illusion of submission.

"I think I could get used to being spoilt like this," Billie mused, and Lizzy nipped lightly at her throat, pinpricks of pain sending another shiver down Billie's spine. She could feel that she was getting wet, or at the very least swollen, wondered how Lizzy planned to finish her off this time. 

"Anyone could," Lizzy replied, trailing her hands down Billie's sides before reaching under and cupping her ass. "I'm a giver." 

Billie closed her eyes as Lizzy started kissing a path down her chest again, pausing to lavish attention across her stomach, biting softly along the long, thick scar where a sword slash had come all too close to spilling Billie's innards.

"This is more like it," Lizzy said, tightening her hold on Billie's ass before lifting her up sharply, hooking Billie's thighs over her shoulders so she could bury her head between them.

"Fuck," Billie muttered and opened her eyes again. The position sent blood rushing to her head seeing as it shifted most of her weight onto her shoulders, and Lizzy's laugh made the wet skin between her legs tingle deliciously.

"That's the idea, sweetheart," Lizzy said, before sucking a wide-mouthed, wet kiss over Billie's cunt, the sound of it obscene and perfect. Billie cried out, unable to help herself, flushed with heat at the thought of the crew hearing her through the thin walls of the ship. They'd hear her before, of course, and she didn't mind after the event, but there was something perverse about it in the immediate moment.

Lizzy had a marvellous habit of cleaning Billie up with her tongue before paying her clit any meaningful attention, a tease that Billie had grown to love, long flat swipes of her tongue gathering up any wetness before she'd swallow it down. To make the teasing worse, she'd sometimes hum while she was doing it, as if it was any other job she'd attend to on a ship; sometimes she'd even go as far as singing muffled words between Billie's thighs.

Billie kicked out, mostly unintentionally, when the humming vibrated against her clit and sent a stab of arousal through her so sharp she could barely take it.

"Easy now," Lizzy said, squeezing Billie's ass gently to soothe her before she started licking her way inside Billie's cunt, ever careful to keep her teeth behind her lips when they were this close to delicate flesh. 

Lizzy took her sweet time whenever they had it to spare, and with Lizzy being the much loved and even more feared captain of her ship, she had ways of finding that time. Billie could feel her arousal ebb and flow like a tide, Lizzy knowing when to slow down and when to speed up to keep her on edge, and she pulled and pulled on the binding around her wrists, clenching her thighs around Lizzy's neck, increasingly desperate for release.

"You want to get off, honey?" Lizzy asked, pulling back to press a kiss into Billie's thigh. "You want to say the magic word?"

"Please," Billie said, then louder, "Please, yes."

"Fucking love that shit," Lizzy growled before taking pity and sucking Billie's clit hard, and the second Billie cried out Lizzy dropped her thighs and shoved three fingers up inside her, thumb pressing down hard on her clit, and the blood rushing back through Billie's body at the return to a normal position had her screaming in pleasure, her orgasm magnified until she felt like liquid, like she had to be streaming down Lizzy's hand, like it was so good it was going to kill her.

"I got you, I got you," Lizzy cooed, stroking her other hand over Billie's stomach as it spasmed, and Billie sobbed for breath as she came back to reality, looking down between her legs and feeling genuine surprise that she hadn't soaked Lizzy in the process of coming. "Blood rush is an old trick. Thought you'd like it."

"Think you nearly killed me," Billie said, laughing before closing her eyes and using a little of the Void to free her hands so she could cover her face. "Oh, Outsider's eyes. You're a demon."

"Thought I was an angel," Lizzy teased, pulling her fingers out from Billie with a slick sucking noise that Billie couldn't find the energy to be embarrassed by.

"Mmm, that too." Billie let her hands fall to her sides, opened her eyes again and took in the woman above her. "How can I return the favour?"

"No need, I'm good," Lizzy said, grinning as she slipped both hands between her legs, sliding two fingers of one inside her while the middle finger of the other circled her clit. It didn't escape Billie's notice that the finger on Lizzy's clit was still wet from attending to Billie's own cunt. "I'm really, really fucking good."

 

"How are we supposed to tell when Lizzy's done?" whispered a voice in the dark below deck. It was late enough that glass portals and whale oil didn't offer enough illumination by themselves, but nobody dared move a muscle to gather candles while their captain was preoccupied.

"Shut the fuck up, new fish," someone else hissed. "Trust me, you'll know."

" _Outsider's fucking eyes_!" came a yell from above that seemed to shake the very walls of the ship.

"Told you."


End file.
